


Life and Breath.

by Derpenatorz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpenatorz/pseuds/Derpenatorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jade Harley, and this couldn't have been more difficult.</p><p>Short drabble based on the return of John and Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Breath.

Your name is Jade Harley, and that couldn't have been more difficult. With the Condesce dead, you and your friends (old and new), have time to rest. Of course, you met with Dave, Rose and the others from the meteor, and the alpha kids too! They're all really fun to talk to.

Until she asked that. Rose had spoken up from the laughter.

"Where's John?" Your euphoria died out, along with everyone else's. They had all started looking around for the blue clad hero, their friend, and found he was nowhere to be seen. Your smile faded, and you looked down, in shame and sadness.

"Jade? Where's John, LOWAS isn't in the medium yet. Is he training or some shit?" Dave had asked, his cool kid image back on, though, it pained you to hear the undertone of concern in his voice. He moved forward to grab your shoulder, shaking you gently. There was no easy way for this to happen, so you did what you could. Told the truth. Taking an unsteady, deep breath, you begin your reply.

"No Dave, he isn't. LOWAS exploded." The room you were in, the meteor Rose and Dave rode on (specifically the computer room), went silent. There had already been one loss, a girl called Roxy, Rose's daughtermom. Dirk didn't talk about. He had only mentioned something about getting there too late. Another voice speaks up, lined with anxiety.

"J... Jade. What do you mean LOWAS... Exploded?" Karkat stepped forward his eyes narrowed in paranoia. Another deep breath.

"At the near start of our three year journey, John and Davesprite went to LOWAS, to catch up on things," You pause. There was no way to avoid this, "And whilst there, LOWAS exploded..." Kanaya spoke up immediately.

"But surely that would've only killed Davesprite? It doesn't seem heroic." She suggested. It was true, the death wasn't Just or Heroic.

"I found out from someone in a Dream Bubble, that another John had been given The Choice. A choice in a timeline where he, Dirk, Terezi and Roxy were the only ones alive." They waited for you to continue, "John had made the decision. Fix the timeline, everyone lives." You hang your head again. "Everyone... But him." A deathly silence overcame the room. You had done something despicable. You should've told them at the start, you tell yourself. You're a horrible friend. Bad dog. Worst friend.

There's a clanging noise, and you and everyone else turn to see Dave, deathly still. His sword rattles on the ground. You had all lost a leader, a friend.

"John... Is dead?" Rose asked. She'd been his server player, those two had been playing the longest out of all the humans. Her eyes watered, and she abruptly turned away. The silence continued. No one spoke. No one moved. The only sound was of the teleport pad. Wait, what?

"Everybody! There's something big going on outside!" Terezi's voice echoed in the room. She'd been on lookout for Bec Noir. You use your Space powers, and teleport everyone onto the top of the meteor. You breath caught in your throat.

The medium was illuminated by a huge ball of white light, in the only empty space between planets. You could feel your hopes rising, but you quelled them. It wasn't possible anyway.

As abruptly as it started, the white light disappeared, leaving a big ball of blue, with a large tower on the top.

"Dirk? Jake, Jane?" A girl's voice dragged you all from the planet, to the owner of the voice. She was decked in the Rogue of Void outfit. The next moment was a blur, as the Witch, Page and Prince all tackled their not-dead friend. Laughter filled the medium.

"Oh my God, Roxy! You're alive!" Jane's voice was strained with sobs. "Don't you dare leave us again, missy!" The four alpha kids let their reunion go on for the next few minutes before dying down. You, Rose and Dave smiled sadly at them. Roxy turned to you, and addressed you three.

"Jade?" She asked, her voice unsure if it was you.

"Yes?" She pointed to the mysterious planet.

"He's waiting for you three. Don't make him wait and longer."

All at once, three Gods all sped towards the blue planet. Their eyes wide. Your name is Jade Harley, and that planet is the Land of Wind and Shade.

All three of you touch down on the surface of the planet at once. You recognise it as the death place of Dave's Bro. The sword was gone, but that wasn't the important feature.

There, standing opposite you, was a boy. Sixteen years old, the outfit of the heir, the aspect of breath. His smile, unchanged.

"John?" Rose put a foot forward. Dave followed. You behind him.

"Hi guys! Been a while, huh?" Tears threatened all four pairs of eyes. Not a single fuck was given.

"You stupid..." Your words left unfinished, and much like the Alpha Kids, four Beta Gods reunited at last, in a mess of limbs and laughter.


End file.
